Cioccolato Uma Doce Paixão
by Mania do Potter
Summary: Do que ele não seria capaz? Ou melhor, do que ele SERIA capaz? Uma paixão pura e devastadora, que foi escondia por anos e anos, e ficava cada vez mais forte!


Cioccolato

Os cachos cor de mel caiam pelo ombro da garota, e ao menor movimento dela, eles brincavam pela sua face, o que acabava por hipnotizar a qualquer um. Os olhos castanhos, penetrantes e donos de uma tamanha esperteza, eram capazes de enlouquecer a todos. Sua face extremamente branca, porém corada devido ao frio, demonstrava o quão ingênua e tímida ela era, conquistando quem a observasse. Os lábios, vermelhos, se contraiam e eram mordidos quando ela ficava desesperada ou tentava se concentrar em algo, "perturbando" quem estava a sua volta. Harry tinha que admitir que cada dia que passava, ele ficava mais apaixonado pela amiga, porém tinha medo que aquela "paixonite" acabasse com a grande amizade dos dois. Ele tinha medo do que pudesse ocorrer. Sentia-se como se houvesse um dementador particularmente chato que não desgrudava dele, mantendo seu humor sempre para baixo, estando sempre infeliz.

Estavam naquele exato momento num pequeno e aconchegante pub da Londres trouxa, para tomar alguns chocolates quente por insistência de Hermione. Haviam acabado de sair do Beco Diagonal com algumas compras de Natal, e pelo apartamento que os dois dividiriam ser próximo – o qual ainda estavam tornando habitável, mobiliando-o – optaram por caminharem até o mesmo, quando passaram em frente ao local e a jovem tê-lo arrastado até lá. Tinham comprado alguma comida e uns utensílios novos, como também peças de decoração. Na verdade Hermione havia feito isso, pois ele não ligava muito para essas coisas, desde que o lugar não ficasse feminino demais.

Já tinham feito o pedido há uns cinco minutos, e Hermione aproveitou o tempo para pegar um dos livros que comprara no Beco para ler enquanto o chocolate quente não chegava. Harry então resolveu desviar o olhar que mantinha sobre Hermione, para então não levantar "suspeitas", e observar um pouco o lugar em que estavam. O pub era pequeno, com várias mesinhas, onde se encontravam diversos casais que comemoravam talvez o primeiro Natal que passavam juntos, ou quem sabe mais uma data comemorativa na vida de duas pessoas apaixonadas. O moreno não soube responder, afinal todos se amavam e mantinham a mesma expressão de perdidos, entregues ao amor. Passou então a olhar para a rua, e notou pela enorme vidraça que ocupava a frente do lugar, que parara de nevar, não acumulando mais tanta neve nas calçadas e ruas da cidade, neve esta que na opinião de Harry deixava a região mais bonita e receptiva.

O chocolate enfim chegou, e Hermione parou um pouco de ler para pegar as duas canecas fumegantes e os biscoitos que vinham juntos e poder desfrutar um pouco daquele "momento". Entregou a bebida de Harry e tomou um pequeno gole da sua.

- Ai! – exclamou a garota pousando a caneca na mesa e com a mão fazendo gestos estranhos para a própria língua.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry

- Está muito quente. Acabei queimando minha língua – simplesmente respondeu a jovem, voltando-se mais uma vez para seu livro, enquanto esperava o chocolate esfriar um pouco.

Harry mais uma vez observava a amiga, e pensava. Pensava que ela era demais para ele. Ela, a aluna mais brilhante dos últimos anos que Hogwarts teve, a vice chefe da seção de Execução das Leis da Magia, a libertadora dos elfos domésticos, Hermione, A Grande, e apenas sua amiga – por infelicidade do destino –, nunca ligaria para ele, que só era conhecido devido à cicatriz e as batalhas contra Voldemort, nada demais comparado a Hermione, em sua concepção. Olhava, e admirava sua beleza, enquanto se concentrava lendo o seu precioso livro. Amava-a, entretanto não podia tê-la. Sempre foi, era e sempre seria assim a sua vida, nunca poderia ser feliz por completo, sempre faltava algo.

É verdade que com a queda de Voldemort ele pode enfim viver em paz, sem correr o risco de morrer, se ver livre daquele ser. Entretanto era também verdade que ocasionalmente recebia algumas ameaças anônimas, pela morte do Lord das Trevas, que caíra perante si. Porém agora faltava algo em sua vida, algo significativo, que o transformasse por completo. Não era exatamente algo, mas sim alguém. Uma pessoa com quem pudesse contar sempre, que dividisse com si as alegrias e os sofrimentos, alguém para amar e que oferecesse amor. E essa mulher estava bem a sua frente, mas ele nada podia fazer, e isso lhe angustiava profundamente.

Ela pegou novamente a caneca e desta vez tomou seu conteúdo sem reclamar, e enquanto o tomava, uma única e _indecente_ gota do chocolate deslizara dos lábios de Hermione. Ela percorria as curvas daquela face que tanto encantava Harry, fazendo-o delirar ao ver aquela cena, imaginando o quanto seria bom amparar aquela gotícula que insistia em provocá-lo. Era a eternidade para ele, e em sua opinião assim o poderia ser, que ficaria encantado por toda a eternidade, não precisando de mais nada, apenas a beleza da garota o alimentaria e o manteria vivo. Aquela gota acendeu uma chama que há muito tempo já havia sido ao menos domesticada – permitindo que conseguisse se controlar o melhor que pudesse – e parcialmente esquecida. Não se cansava de olhá-la, e mais uma vez se deu conta que sua felicidade dependia da garota, e ao ver o chocolate morrer na gola alta do casaco de tricô que ela usava, pensou que assim como a gota, tudo que possuía com ela, ou seja, sua amizade, poderia falecer a qualquer atitude que tomasse em relação aos dois. A sua situação era uma verdadeira infelicidade. E nascia então o sentimento de arrependimento. Por que tudo não podia ser diferente? Era uma indagação que não conseguia responder, mas tinha certeza que se fosse possível mudar toda aquela situação, não o faria, e deixaria tudo como estava. Sentimentos e pensamentos contraditórios, não? Ele sabia que sim.

- Ops, acho que me sujei com o chocolate. – falou a garota olhando a estranha expressão de Harry, o que acabou com o momento vivido intensamente por Harry e buscando-o de volta para a realidade. Ele era capaz de observá-la algumas milhares de vezes. – Aconteceu algo Harry?

- Nada, nada não. – simplesmente respondeu o moreno. E se ela soubesse no que havia acabado de pensar? Se ele se abrisse com a garota e contasse a verdade? Qual seria sua reação? Não gostava nem de imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Preferiu ficar quieto e omitir.

Ela deu de ombros não entendendo o amigo, e passou a comer alguns biscoitos de chocolate, apreciando cada mordida, enquanto Harry novamente a admirava. Ela nem mais ligava para ele, que já percebera o quão o amigo estava estranho de uns tempos para cá. Freqüentemente ela o pegava observando-a, perdido em pensamentos e não prestando atenção a nada a sua volta, e nunca respondia o que o "atormentava", algo que com toda certeza, se soube, a deixaria desconcertada.

Silêncio era o que se ouvia, um _som_ profundo que certamente mexia com Harry. Era algo até mesmo perturbador.

- Será que o Ron chega a tempo para o natal? – perguntou ele pouco tempo depois, finalmente se decidindo por quebrar o silêncio que se abatera sobre os dois – Afinal, já está quase chegando, e ele ainda te que terminar a temporada de jogos e pegar um vôo para cá. Sinceramente, não sei porquê ele não pode simplesmente pegar ma chave de portal.

- Bem, é a lei na América, e nada pode ser feito quanto a isso. Mas espero que ele venha logo. Por incrível que pareça estou com saudades daquele legume insensível! É sério! – exclamou Hermione ao ver que o amigo ria – Ora ele também é meu amigo, e não o vemos faz três anos, desde que ele se transferiu para jogar aquela barbaridade que vocês homens chamam de esporte, nos Estados Unidos.

- Realmente, você tem razão. Pena que eu não consegui assistir a nenhuma das partidas dele. A crítica vem quase idolatrando-o! – falou chateado, pegando um dos poucos biscoitos que sobreviveram à fome de Hermione. Mas que tal prepararmos uma surpresa para ele?

- Como assim? – perguntou ela interessada

- É natal, certo? Com, quase. Pois então, o que Ron mais gosta do natal? Além dos presentes.

- A comida! Pelas calças de Merlim, como pude esquecer!– exclamou ela percebendo o óbvio

- Damos uma grande festa de recepção para ele, inauguramos o apartamento que compramos e vamos dividir, e ainda revemos alguns amigos esquecidos há muito tempo! – Harry falava feliz, pensando em como tudo aquilo poderia ser bom.

- Brilhante Harry! Como não pensamos nisso antes?

- Isso não importa no momento Mione, temos é que nos apressar, já que o natal está batendo em nossa porta. Teremos apenas seis dias!

- OK, vamos resolver isso ainda hoje, mas antes, terminemos o nosso chocolate. – falou Hermione enquanto pegava mais biscoitos da nova leva que o garçom trazia.

Ele voltou a olhar pela vidraça esperando Hermione acabar de comer para poderem sair, e em pouco tempo ela o fez, pois deveria correr se quisessem realizar a comemoração que passaram a querer tanto. A garota pegou alguns trocados da bolsa e os depositou na mesa, deixando uma generosa gorjeta, enquanto Harry pegava as várias sacolas com as compras que ela deixara no chão. Saíram do aconchegante estabelecimento na exata hora que retornara a nevar, e os dois juntos, foram em direção a nova moradia conjunta.

O moreno caminhava com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao tanto peso que carregava, o que fez com que o casal de amigos andasse o mais lentamente possível, cansando cada vez mais o jovem. Quando Hermione de repente enganchou seus braços no corpo do homem, aconchegando-se no amigo e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. "Estou com muito frio, e calor humano aquece. Se importa?" perguntou ela – que trajava um longo e grosso casaco para se proteger do frio – fazendo ainda mais peso nele, porém o rapaz em nada reclamou, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. Na realidade aquela proximidade parecida fortalecê-lo, e o fazia pensar no que não daria para permanecer daquele jeito por toda a eternidade? Era tempo demais? Não, nada era suficiente o bastante se tratando de Hermione. Adorou a sensação de ficar juntinho, agarrado à mulher de sua vida. A chama que ardia em seu peito novamente se descontrolou, porém desta vez vinha acompanhada por um sentimento de satisfação.

Faltavam ainda mais três quarteirões, porém cansado, Harry sugeriu que pegassem um atalho por um beco que ele descobrira recentemente, o que diminuiria pela metade o percurso. Hermione relutou um pouco, mas acabou se dando por vencida ao constatar que em pouco tempo iria anoitecer, e eles tinham que chegar cedo. Entretanto ela permaneceu alerta e preocupada em relação ao local pelo qual estavam passando. O moreno neste momento já possuía a respiração arfante e levemente descontrolada, o que a impedia a jovem de escutar qualquer coisa além dos pulmões suplicantes do parceiro.

Harry caminhava ainda distraído, apenas tendo olhos para Hermione grudada a si, e não percebeu a lata de lixo que estava em seu caminho. Ele acabou por bater no objeto metálico, se desequilibrar e num estardalhaço, ir de encontro ao chão levando a garota com si. Jogou as sacolas e pacotes de qualquer maneira ao solo e amparou a amada da melhor maneira que pode, impedindo que ela se machucasse muito, diferentemente de si mesmo que torcera o pulso na queda.

Estavam deitados no chão coberto pela neve, ensopados e sentindo ainda mais o frio. As compras espalhadas por todos os lados. Restos de comida e objetos quebrados se encontravam por cima dos corpos dos dois amigos. E apenas risos eram ouvidos, vindos dos dois amigos que achavam tamanha graça da situação.

- Mione, você está bem? – perguntou Harry finalmente conseguindo parar de rir e respirar melhor – Se machucou?

- Está tudo ótimo comigo – respondeu depois de um tempo – e você?

- Apenas torci o pulso. – falou ele se levantando e ajudando a amiga, para depois retirar o lixo de seus corpos. Juntou a sacolas enquanto Hermione reerguia o latão, colocando o lixo ali dentro. Ela então se voltou mais uma vez para Harry e novamente se agarrou ao homem.

- Nossa, agora estou com muito mais frio!

- Agora eu também estou. Me desculpa? – perguntou o rapaz enquanto a via responder de maneira afirmativa com a cabeça – Melhor irmos logo, antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

- Lamento, mas essa coisa já aconteceu. – falou uma voz grossa e rouca atrás deles. – Se as duas criancinhas se comportarem direitinho, o titio deixa elas irem embora para casa, como presente de Natal.

Eles se viraram e viram um homem todo vestido de negro e utilizando um capuz e um sobretudo impedindo de identificarem o meliante. Ele trajava uma pistola também preta e apontava para o peito de Harry, o que certamente revelava o pensamento de que achava o jovem mais perigoso do que a amiga, uma idéia que poderia ser equivocada. Ele parecia sério e concentrado no que estava fazendo.

- Não quero movimentos bruscos e que me entreguem tudo que tiverem de valor. Rápido! – disse rudemente para os dois, olhando fixamente para Harry, atento a qualquer ação que o rapaz pudesse executar. – Eu disse rápido! – E nesse momento Harry, sem pensar, começou a revirar os bolsos a procura de algo de valor para repassar ao assaltante. Possuía algumas notas trouxas, alguns galeões, as chaves de casa e um pergaminho. O mau elemento apenas pegou o papel moeda com a cara fechada obviamente pensando que estava se arriscando tanto por quase nada. – Ande depressa mulher, passe a bolsa!

Hermione deu-lhe a bolsa e a figura sombria ia começar a correr quando viu que a mulher obviamente procurava algo dentro de um dos bolsos do longo casaco que usava, e de lá retirou um fino e comprido pedaço de madeira belamente talhada, mas sem se importar com o que era, disparou.

Um barulho surdo e alarmante se fez ouvir. O vermelho voou e se misturou ao branco, causando um terrível e belo contraste, demonstrando o quanto aquele tão precioso liquido poderia ser desperdiçado de maneira tão rude e singela. O tempo parou, e um longo suspiro de dor chegou aos ouvidos próximos. A neve voltava a cair, causando arrepios que não tinham relação com o frio. A melancolia se fez presente, e o choro prevaleceu. O tempo agora corria para trás, e uma lembrança a muito esquecida surgiu em sua mente. Era a repetição da cena de anos atrás, da guerra. Ela, ali, indefesa, e ele, mais uma vez a protegera, atirando-se a sua frente, fazendo o papel de escuto impedindo que sofresse, entretanto criando um sentimento maior de sofrimento em seu peito. Abraçou-o, sentindo o calor esvair-se de seu corpo, e o sangue a saltar continuamente.

Uma pequena luz ao longe ia surgindo em sua visão, enquanto o resto ia escurecendo, e a luz se aproximando. Com a volta da branca neve que a cada momento se tornava mais vermelha, o frio áspero atravessou seu corpo, causando imensa dor. Distinguia de muito distante gritos e lamentações, cada vez mais difícil de manter-se ainda vivo. Sentiu o cheiro nauseante do próprio sangue, e a cada segundo, a centelha da vida se esvaía. A escuridão confortadora tomava conta de sua visão. Enfim silêncio. Doce e frio silêncio. Não precisava de mais nada naquele momento, apenas aquilo o satisfazia.

Agora já não sentia mais dor, e aquela mesma luz voltou a seus olhos. Não pensava, não ouvia, não sentia. Fora-se por completo. Deixara a vida para trás, e junto dela, sua amada Hermione. Queria ao menos ter dito que a amava. E como. O fim de uma curta e dolorosa vida. Aos poucos ele... morria.

Uma luz forte insidia irritantemente em seus olhos. Abriu-os e observou tudo de maneira borrada. Forçou um pouco a vista, e notou que estava situado em algum lugar branco, irritantemente branco. Sua espinha enregelou ao notar a temperatura do lugar. Será que estava morto, e subira aos céus? _Viveria_ a _imorte _eterna num lugar que nem se quer imaginara existir? Aos menos não descera aos fogos do inferno, pelo menos achava que não, tomando por base o local. Ao longe escutava vozes desafinadas cantarem alegremente, e as ouvir de alguma maneira relaxara-o, dando uma sensação boa, que não conseguia descrever.

Notara enfim que estava deitado em algo macio, e de maneira entediante, também branco. Branco, branco, branco. Já não agüentava mais aquela cor, isso se pudesse ser chamado de cor. Virou a cabeça para um dos lados. Novamente, uma parede branca, olhou para o outro, e para sua surpresa, além do habitual branco, uma linda figura, duma adormecida donzela, estava deitada e aquecida por cobertas também brancas.

Ressonava de maneira tranqüila, e estranhamente bela. Seu peito subia e descia de maneira ritmada com o leve e gostoso barulho que fazia ao respirar. Uma cascata de vivos e bagunçados cabelos castanhos caíam pelo lençol, também se mexendo com o movimento do peito. Sua face extremamente branca, porém corada devido ao frio, demonstrava o quão ingênua ela era, conquistando quem a observasse. Os lábios vermelhos eram contraídos enquanto sonhava, deixando de vez em quanto um sorriso hipnotizador escapar. Ficou ali a velar o sonho daquele verdadeiro anjo, sem coragem de lhe acordar para que contasse o nome que certamente seria encantador. Ela estava ali para com toda certeza guiar-lhe pelo futuro que o aguardava. Afirmava agora com convicção que estava no paraíso.

Ouviu um pequeno barulho vindo de trás, porém não teve coragem de desviar o olhar da bela mulher, e continuou a velar seus sonhos. Ruídos chegavam a seu ouvido, e estavam cada vez mais próximos, fazendo-o arrepiar. Sentiu um líquido frio entrar-lhe pela veia, e ia novamente perdendo os sentidos. Sua visão mais uma vez escurecia, e sua audição começava a falhar, mas conseguiu ainda escutar uma distante voz dirigir-se a si. "Sr. Potter, o senhor teve sorte, muita sorte. Alguém lá em cima parece gostar do senhor." Não sentia nada mais novamente. Gostaria de entender o que estava acontecendo. Como gostaria.

"Harry, seja forte. Eu necessito de você, nós necessitamos de você. Olhe quanta gente lhe mandou sapos de chocolate! Por favor, resista, não vá! Eu não conseguiria... me sentiria culpada... preferiria morrer! Sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo! Só agora percebi isso, e agora sei que sempre lhe amarei. Sempre." Uma doce voz era escutada, enquanto apenas o escuro lhe fazia companhia. Um choro começou a ser ouvido.

Ele lutaria. Batalharia, apenas para estar com aquela pessoa. Não importava para quem, mas sabia que era importante para ela, e por ela não desistiria. Nunca. Por ela, e por todos aqueles que considerava sua família.Venceria.

Pena que nunca mais ele, Harry Potter, se recordaria daquele momento, porém aquele sentimento de luta que nascera enquanto escutara aquela voz, nunca mais se apagaria, seria eterno. Ele seria imortal para todos. Enquanto aquele sentimento permanecesse em seu coração, ele viveria. Apenas viveria.

Comida, bebidas alcoólicas, música alta, pessoas animas e uma forte dor no peito. Ele que pretendia fazer uma festa surpresa para Ron no natal, em comemoração ao seu retorno, fora surpreendido pelo mesmo e sua irmã, Gina, sendo recebido com uma grande festa em seu apartamento, comemorando sua alta do St. Mungus, onde fora tratado em razão ao tiro que recebera.

Os medibruxos tiveram muita dificuldade com o seu caso, devido ao fato de se lidar com um artefato trouxa alojado no seu osso esterno, por pouco não perfurando o coração e os pulmões. Aliado ainda ao fato de ter perdido muito sangue, foi uma verdadeira alegria ser liberado após cinco dias internado, e poder passar o natal em casa.

Quando colocou o primeiro pé dentro do apartamento, com ajuda de Hermione – após chegarem num táxi –, e foi recebido com muita alegria pelos Weasleys e seus amigos, tantos os colegas de Hogwarts, quanto os que fizera no Ministério, trabalhando como auror. A jovem jurara de pés juntos de que nem ao menos imaginara que estavam preparando uma festa para ele. Detestava ser o centro das atenções, principalmente depois das matérias sensacionalistas publicadas no Profeta Diário.

"Ai está o nosso herói." gritara Ron. "Mais uma donzela indefesa salva por Harry Potter!" não paravam de falar, os gêmeos. "Quem será o próximo, heim garanhão?" indagara Gina. E vários vivas puxados pelos amigos, fora o que encontrara, logo agora que precisava de um pouco de repouso. Entretanto de tanto insistirem, Harry acabou participando da grande comemoração, desde que se mantivesse sentado – recomendações de Hermione – de preferência, na opinião do moreno, no canto mais afastado da algazarra.

- Ai! – exclamou Harry ao se ajeitar na cadeira que estava repousando, e onde conseguia finalmente conversar direito com Ron. As ataduras eram insuportáveis e o ferimento ainda estava extremamente dolorido.

- O que foi Harry? Está doendo? Quer que eu pegue alguma poção? Eles te receitaram alguma, não? Cadê a Hermione, ela vai conseguir resolver o seu problema melhor! HERMIONE, vem aqui um instante, por favor. – Rony realmente parecia preocupado com o amigo.

"_Como um trasgo peludo seu corpo vai mexer_

_O "rock and roll" vai aprender_

_Gire como um elfo maluquinho dançando sozinho_

_Como um unicórnio você vai dançar_

_Até o sol nascer, sem parar_

_As mãos para o alto levantando_

_Como um ogro que não está nem ligando."_

- O que foi, aconteceu algo? Foi com o Harry?– perguntou a garota ainda mais preocupada do que o ruivo. Provavelmente ainda se sentia culpada pelo que acontecera com o moreno. Passou a mão em seu peito, para ver se estava tudo bem, e ao constatar o que queria, rapidamente se afastou, corando um pouco.

- Não foi nada Hermione, esse idiota que é um exagerado. Apenas senti um pouco de dor ao me mexer, nada demais, tanto que o medibruxo que me atendeu disse que poderia acontecer isso durante algum tempo, lembra?

- Lembro sim, mas também me lembro que ele falou que quando acontecesse isso, era para você passar a poção no ferimento. – sorria "vitoriosa", afinal, não deixaria que mais nada acontecesse ao amigo.

"_Você consegue dançar como um hipogrifo?_

_mamama, mamama, mamama_

_Atirando-se de um penhasco_

_mamama, mamama, mamama_

_Precipitando-se sobre o chão_

_mamama, mamama, mamama_

_Vo__ando em círculos por todo lugar_

_mamama, mamama, mamama__"_

- Depois eu passo, depois eu passo. Queria só relaxar um pouco, posso? Fiquei trancado naquele hospital tanto tempo.

- Certo, mas se acontecer de novo, você não me escapa. – e ao dizer isso a jovem saiu de perto deles, revelando estar um pouco magoada, porém nenhum dos dois amigos o percebeu.

"_Imite um fantasma assustador_

_Aterrorizante como ele só_

_Chaco__alhe como um bicho-papão em dor_

_Ou__tra vez e outra vez e outra vez_

_Aja como um fantasma raivoso_

_Que veio para pegá-lo_

_Bata os pés como um leprechaun_

_Manda ver! Manda ver!__"_

Ficaram por ali conversando por mais bastante tempo, com Ron contando os jogos memoráveis defendendo os aros dos Azulões de Fitchburg, famoso time americano, enquanto Harry relatava algumas missões inesquecíveis que executara como auror. Riam constantemente, às vezes até atraindo a atenção de todos que permaneciam no lugar esperando a chegada da meia noite para desejar o costumeiro feliz natal e entregar os presentes àqueles mais chegados.

- E estava lá eu, sozinho contra dois dos artilheiros adversários, que mais pareciam trovões naquelas vassouras. Então o que eu fiz? Parti para cima do menos deles, que na verdade era uma mulher; e diga-se de passagem, que mulher; e consegui enganar eles. Sabe como? – o amigo respondeu negativamente com a cabeça – Ela então jogou a goles para o companheiro, e eu esperto, rapidamente peguei minha vassoura, e montada nela me enfiei em frente a goles arremessada, como um batedor rebate o balaço! Foi incrível cara! A torcida foi a loucura, principalmente porque era a final daquele ano! Naquela partida eu fechei os aros, só tomei três gols! Nunca vou me esquecer deles cantando "Weasley é Nosso Rei!". Devia agradecer Malfoy por essa música! – nessa parte da história Harry começou a chorar de tanto rir.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversavam alegremente com Remus e Ninfadora Lupin – os dois haviam se casado a alguns anos, e tinham um filho chamado Ted, ou simplesmente Teddy, em homenagem ao pai da metamorfomaga – que haviam deixado o afilhado de Harry com os avós, quando a matriarca ruiva, desesperada por ter esquecido, rapidamente saiu de onde estava a procura de um rádio para sintonizar na rádio bruxa e escutar as i_belas_/i músicas de Celestina Warbeck, para o desespero de Fleur, agora esposa de Gui. Alguns Weasley ficaram constrangidos por aquilo, mas acharam melhor não se intrometer com medo da "nem sempre bondosa" senhora.

"_Ah, onde foi parar o meu pobre coração?_

_Abandonou-me por um feitiço..."_

- Me desculpe pela mamãe Harry, mas ela adora essa cantora, e quase tem um ataque quando não consegue escutá-la no Natal. – falava Ron meio envergonhado.

- Não tem problema não. Acho que a única que vai sofrer mesmo é Fleur. – disse o moreno observando a francesa, imitando o amigo. Instantaneamente caíram na gargalhada, vendo a as caretas de contrariedade da moça. – Na verdade achei até bem engraçado – respondeu após conseguir parar de rir.

"_...e você agora o despedaçou_

_Agradeço que devolva o meu coração!"_

- Tem completa razão! – exclamou o ruivo aparando lágrimas dos olhos, mas recomeçando a rir ao ver Fleur se esforçando para suportar o término da música, de forma longa e aguda.

- Acho que vou beber alguma coisa, talvez um chocolate quente, já que o medibruxo me proibiu de tomar qualquer coisa com álcool. Vai querer também? – perguntou Harry ao rapaz ao seu lado que ainda ria. Ele respondeu com a cabeça, ainda se contorcendo.

O moreno ia começar a se levantar para pegar as bebidas, quando sentiu uma mão o agarrando pelo braço e o forçando para baixo. Olhou para ver quem ousava a fazer aquilo com ele, e percebeu o ruivo agora sério, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, dando a entender que não permitiria o amigo se esforçar. Aquilo deixou o moreno possesso, com um sentimento de incapacidade. Só porque se machucara, não queria dizer que ele virara um deficiente e não poderia fazer nada.

- Pode ir parando Ron! Só porque fui baleado... – o ruivo ficou confuso ao ouvir essa palavra –..., só porque fui ferido, não quer dizer que eu não possa andar e carregar copos!

Ele saiu irritado com o amigo, e foi para a mesa das bebidas procurar algo. Cerveja Amanteigada, Whisky de Fogo, Água de Gilly, Suco de Abóbora, Gemada, Chocolate Quente e diversos outros. O rapaz sentia frio, apesar de tanto calor emanado pelas pessoas presentes no local, e como não poderia beber álcool, resolver permanecer com a idéia anterior ao pequeno desentendimento com o amigo, e pegou uma generosa caneca do saboroso líquido amarronzado. Não voltaria para perto de Ron tão cedo, por isso decidiu andar um pouco pelo ambiente. Começara outra música de Celestina, esta um pouco mais agitada, entretanto também bastante i_melosa_/i. Era a "_Você Insiste em Tentar me Enfeitiçar_".

"_Você continua insistindo_

_Mas saiba que estou partindo_

_Só pra você não me enfeitiçar_

_Fujo para bem longe,_

_Mas você sempre a me encontrar!_

_Não agüento mais, _

_Por favor, me deixe em paz!"_

Alguns passaram a não ligar para a música e dançavam do mesmo jeito, como se o estilo não houvesse mudado. Casais dançavam colados em perfeita harmonia, apesar de às vezes um pequeno deslize ser cometido, e pés serem dolorosamente pisados. Fechou os olhos por um instante e se imaginou na pista improvisada, dançando com uma certa mulher. Abriu os olhos repentinamente, afastando pensamentos do tipo, imaginando que ficaria mais difícil de suportar.

Levou a caneca a boca, e percebeu que a mesma já se encontrava completamente vazia. Nem percebera. Retornou a mesa, serviu-se com mais chocolate quente, e procurou algo para comer. Pegou alguns sapos de chocolate, e os devorou avidamente, para depois tomar um generoso gole do tão apreciado líquido.

"_Deve saber, você, _

_Que para me conquistar,_

_Não precisa me enfeitiçar._

_Deve deixar o amor florescer_

_Eu sei que você me enfeitiça sem querer,_

_Porém se continuar assim, eu vou enlouquecer!"_

Escutando com mais atenção, Harry acabou se identificando com a música. Pensava que de certa maneira retratava a sua vida. Sentou-se afastado do amigo ruivo, e ficou a apreciar a canção.

"_Mundo mundo, vasto mundo,_

_Para onde correr,_

_Se cá já estou no fundo!_

_Chega de sofrer!_

_Eu sei que você me enfeitiça sem querer,_

_Porém se continuar assim, eu vou enlouquecer!_

_No momento o melhor é dizer adeus,_

_E te esquecer!_

_Eh Eh Eeehh"_

Celestina finalizou com um lindo coro ao fundo, que com os segundos ia diminuindo o tom. Ficou emocionado com a música, tomou o resto do chocolate, e mais uma vez partiu para a mesa de bebidas, para se servir de mais. Não podia encher a cara, mas faria o que fosse preciso para não ficar remoendo aquele sentimento. Andava devagar e distraído, pensando exatamente no que aquela música queria transmitir, refletindo se o melhor era mesmo tentar se esquecer. Se tudo continuasse na mesma, decidiu que era o mais certo a se fazer. Ainda pensando, ele acabou por esbarrar em alguém, sentindo uma leve pontada de dor, e derrubando sua caneca, que quebrou em diversos cacos de variados tamanhos. Como era maior acabou derrubando-a, levando-a ao chão. Olhou para ver quem era, e viu o rosto coberto por lindos cachos cor de mel cobrindo o rosto. Só poderia ser Hermione.

- Oh, desculpe-me Hermione. Quer ajuda? – ela acenou afirmamente com a cabeça e ele esticou as mãos para levantá-la. Machucou-se? – perguntou segurando a mão da jovem.

Acabou puxando a amiga com uma pouco mais de força que devia, e ela veio parar em seus braços, desequilibrando-o um pouco, que fez recuarem alguns passos. Uma única luz se acendeu, focalizando os jovens amigos. Todos pararam com o que faziam e passaram a olhar os dois, enquanto a música ainda rolava no rádio. O moreno estranhou a situação, até Hermione lhe cutucar, apontando para cima. Olhou. Droga, tinham ficado bem embaixo de um maldito visgo.

- Ainda mato a Gina! Ela que planejou isso, e ainda por cima enfeitiçou-os para ficarem visíveis apenas quando alguém ficasse embaixo. Ainda a mato! – ela sussurrou raivosamente no ouvido do moreno, enquanto se erguia um crescente coro de "Beija! Beija! Beija!".

Ele começou a raciocinar. Afinal, aquilo não era de todo ruim. Poderia enfim experimentar o sabor daqueles lábios tão convidativos. Pelo menos teria uma vez na vida uma alegria plena. Mas então veio o sentimento de culpa.

Isso seria se aproveitar da amiga? Ele devia se arriscar a por tudo a perder? Tinha medo, não poderia fazer algo tão baixo e sujo com a amiga. Não se aproveitaria da situação. O coro foi se tornando cada vez mais forte.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso Harry. Quero sair logo daqui. – exclamou numa voz baixa, uma vermelha e envergonhada Hermione.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ela balançou a cabeça – Absoluta? – encarou o silêncio da garota como um sim. Uma nova música começou a tocar ao fundo de toda a balburdia.

Aproximou-se dela, e encostou as duas testas, quase juntando os narizes, sentindo a respiração descompassada da garota. Dela emanava um doce e delirante perfume. Tinha certeza que era de chocolate. Passou uma das mãos pela bochecha dela. Seu hálito era quente e refrescante. Viu-a fechar os olhos. Fechou também, e aproximou ainda mais. Seus lábios roçaram. Ele sentia muito medo. E enfim, se juntaram por completo.

Grudaram-se pala boca, e tornaram o beijo único e calmo. Ele se deliciava com os lábios da garota, enfim saboreando-os demoradamente. Provocava-a dando leves mordidas nos delicados lábios dela, algo que sempre quis fazer, por causa da mania da amada. _"__Ah, vem mexer meu caldeirão"_. Percebeu que Hermione tentava aprofundar o beijo, então decidiu por fazer o mesmo. Pediu passagem com a língua, e obteve permissão, passando a explorar a pequena boca. Tentava transmitir o máximo de emoções naquele beijo, e algo que começou calmo, ficava mais selvagem. _"iE se mexer como deve ser/i"_. Uma das mãos agora segurava a cintura dela, como que para não permitir que ela fugisse, e a outra passeava pelos sedosos cachos da ainda amiga, enquanto isso ela entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do rapaz.. A respiração e os batimentos aceleravam cada vez mais, e o beijo cada vez mais excitante. _"Faço 'procê' o amor quente e forte"_. Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno e baixo gemido de satisfação, enlouquecendo o moreno, que deslizou a mão que estava nos cabelos, pelas costas, sentindo o corpo quente da mulher, mesmo por cima do vestido dela. Suas línguas se moviam em perfeita sincronia, causando diversas sensações nos dois, que não paravam nem ao menos para respirar. _"Para sua noite..."_. Voltou a mordiscar levemente os lábios da garota. O ar começava a faltar. _"... aquecer."_. Enfim separaram-se, porém permaneceram juntos, agarrados um ao outro. Compartilhando o mesmo ar, com as testas coladas e os olhos ainda fechados.

Harry se sentia atordoado. Aquele beijo fora espetacular, mas tinha plena consciência de que abusara da amiga, se é que ainda pudesse considerá-la ao menos isso. Extrapolara, mas sentia-se absurdamente feliz e realizado. Entretanto faria de tudo para não deixar aquela amizade morrer, lutaria por ela. Abriu os olhos.

- Hermione... – chamou murmurando pela garota, que nesse momento, lenta-mente abriu os olhos – Er... – ele hesitou por um momento, com medo da reação da amiga – Me... me per... – ela colocou um dedo nos lábios do homem.

- Shiii. Não fale nada Harry... – e ela foi de encontro ao moreno, mais uma vez juntando os lábios com os deles, tornando as duas almas, em uma só.

N/A  
Bem, venho aqui para trazer esta Fanfic para vocês, meus leitores, que espero sinceramente que gostem dela, afinal me dediquei muito a ela! A verdade é que estava meio sem inspiração para fazer a continuação da "Depois de Tanto Tempo", então me dediquei a essa short, que surgiu do nada em minha cabeça. Foi difícil, mas consegui, apesar de não conseguir passar o que eu queria em alguns momentos, como na parte do beijos, que não me agradou muito, porém foi o melhor que consegui fazer...bom é isso gente, espero os comentários para ver o que vocês acharam.. até a próxima gente, e não abandonem a "Depois de Tanto Tempo", pois sempre há esperanças de boas idéias surgirem em minha cabeça!!  
Beijos e abraços a todos, Mania do Potter (Pedro)

OBS:  
Vocês devem também estar se perguntando o porquê do título ser _Cioccolato_ (Chocolate em itáliano), e o porquê desta língua... simplesmente não sei responder a essas perguntas... achei o título muito bom e "agradável" (O.o''), e por isso o escolhi...


End file.
